


You’re Sleeping. I’m Screaming.

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Scared Dean, Sleep Deprivation, Torture, Tortured Dean, Worried Bobby, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Dean gets tortured with sleep deprivation.





	You’re Sleeping. I’m Screaming.

"If you go to sleep, I'll rip you to shreds," the demon reminded Dean as his eye lid started to fail him. Dean forced them to stay open because he knew the demon wasn't joking. He had fallen asleep a few days before and the pain was intolerable. He was screaming in seconds. It felt like hell. "Good boy."

\---

"Where the fuck is he?!" Sam slammed the book shut and stood up.

"Calm down boy, we'll find him," Bobby said and Sam ran his fingers through his hair. He remembered all the times Dean said that his hair was too long for his own good. What he never hears Dean call his hair too girly again?

"Where Bobby? He's been gone for a week," Sam reminded them both.

"Well I think I just found the place."

Sam didn't ask any more questions, they loaded up and were at the warehouse in minutes.

They wordlessly divised a plan, both armed with angel blades they snuck around the two guards and stabbed them, dulling the light with their hands and sinking the demons to the floor, they snuck inside.

Bobby went left and Sam went right. They agreed that their goal was to get Dean out. What demons survived didn't matter. So they checked every room they came across, stabbing any demons that came out of it. 

Sam was just about ready to give up, there was a pile of demons around him but no Dean. But he opened the last door anyway. And there he was. 

His legs had given up under him, the chains holding him up by his wrists. His head hung low and for a minute Sam thought he was knocked out but the second Sam touched his wrist, Dean jerked up.

"Get the HELL away from me!" Dean yelled, but it wasn't very strong. Dean was pale and his eyes were tired.

"Dean! It's me, Sam. Sammy. I'm here, I'm gonna get you out," Sam said and waited for Dean to acknowledge anything he said.

"I didn't fall asleep, you're not allowed to torture me," Dean said. He hasn't slept. The damn demon was keeping him sleep deprived. Telling him that if he fell asleep the torture would start. But the sleep deprivation was the torture all along, and now Dean was hallucinating that demon in front of him instead of Sam.

"It's okay, Dean, it's okay," Sam repeated, releasing Dean from the cuffs despite his struggling. When Dean was finally free, he fell to the floor, Bobby found them.

"Dean! How bad is it, Sam?" Bobby asked, helping Sam lift Dean up, "Why's he struggling so much?"

"He has a few physical injuries but I think he's sleep deprived. I think he thinks we're demons about the torture him," Sam should have known better than to use the word torture because then Dean's thrashing got worse.

"No! No torture! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Dean yelled. It seemed a demon figured out a way to successfully torture his brother. Physical pain didn't do shit when Dean was in the right frame of mind. A demon could rip him apart and Dean would just stare them down in arrogant silence. But sleep deprived? Every touch burned, every cut felt as though it went straight to your heart. Sam would know. 

"We gotta get him out so he can sleep," Bobby said and they rushed out. They put Dean in the backseat and told him to fall asleep. He did. Sort of. His eyes would close then pop back open minutes later, then close.. and pop back open. But it was something.

When they got back to the motel Dean didn't fight getting dragged inside.

One person stopped to ask what was wrong with him and Sam answered that Dean was extremely sick. They backed off immediately. 

The motel room, however, was slightly more difficult. He did not want to be put down on the bed.

"NO! I can't lay down! Then I'll fall asleep, Sammy! I can't fall asleep. They'll come back! Bobby!" Dean yelled.

Bobby reached out and comforted Dean with a simple hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, boy, the demons are dead, you can sleep," Bobby told Dean. At least Dean was improving. He seemed aware of what was going on around him and he stopped hallucinating. Maybe those small naps in the car did him good.

"We'll watch out, okay Dean? We'll make sure no one gets in and you can sleep," Sam improvised. Dean seemed to consider it before relaxing.

"Okay," he weakly said, his voice hoarse from yelling and he closed his eyes. Putting trust into Sam and Bobby. When Dean finally feel asleep, Sam nearly broke down in tears.


End file.
